dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Adept Rogue
thumb|[[Haseo, an Adept Rogue, wielding a Flick Reaper scythe]] Adept Rogue (錬装士, Rensō-shi) is a class in The World R:2. Unlike other classes, its users do not specialize in a single weapon, or form of combat. Instead of practicing in the use of a particular type of weapon, an Adept Rogue acquires several forms through Job Extend, each of which allows him or her to use a different weapon type. The same class returns in The World R:X. Creation thumb|The Adept Rogue creation screen At the time of creation, the user picks 2 to 3 classes using a point-buy system, which restricts certain "unbalanced" combinations, such as Shadow Warlock and Harvest Cleric. They also pick freely from one of the 3 armor types. The Adept Rogue starts out in the game with their first chosen class, and must unlock the remainder through Job Extend. An Adept Rogue is given 4 points to use to choose from the following job options: *Blade Brandier - 1 Point *Edge Punisher - 1 Point *Twin Blade - 1 Point *Flick Reaper - 2 Points *Lord Partizan - 2 Points *Tribal Grappler - 2 Points *Macabre Dancer - 3 Points *Harvest Cleric - 3 Points *Shadow Warlock - 3 Points *Steam Gunner - 3 Points Job Extend thumb|[[Haseo's job being extended from first to second form]] The "true power" of the Adept Rogue, Job Extend quests are limited-time quests in which an Adept Rogue may acquire his or her next form. One form the quests have taken is as a challenging solo dungeon where the Adept Rogue must not only fend for himself or herself, but also solve a puzzle hidden in the dungeon itself. Another is one that can only be completed with the help of friends; if the Rogue opens the chest at the Beast Statue without the aid of others, the item is vaporized. It must be opened by the full party. Usefulness Skills Although fully-extended Adept Rogues are allotted two or three jobs, their job levels raise much more slowly than any other class. Thus, a level 20 Shadow Warlock will have access to more skills than a level 20 Adept Rogue with Shadow Warlock as his or her only unlocked job. However, although progression is slower, a fully leveled Adept Rogue has access to more skills than any single class, and is very useful as a "jack of all trades". When an Adept Rogue obtains their final Job Extension, they obtain the ability to use Multi-Trigger. This allows the user to mix and match Skill Triggers from different jobs, automatically switching weapons to accommodate a chosen skill. Stats An Adept Rogue's stats are very balanced and independent of their chosen Jobs. Because of this, an Adept Rogue is generally "mediocre at everything", instead of being highly specialized like the other classes. Popularity Adept Rogue are considered a very unpopular job class in the World R:2. They are considered a "jack of all trades and a master of none." Adept Rogues in G.U. :See Category:Adept Rogues. Trivia *Adept Rogues were called Multi-Weapons in the Japanese version of .hack. The reason for the name change is unknown. *In .hack//G.U.+, Haseo uses all of his job classes in his first form. *The only other known Adept Rogues aside Haseo are Matsu, Sophora, and Infini. *Despite being considered mediocre because of their balanced status, in-game speaking Haseo possess some of the highest stats in the game, specially attack and defense (even with his Twin Blades equipped he can easily surpass other characters' attack power, like Endrance). This is most likely related to the fact Haseo is the main character and a Epitaph User, and also that the player must possess a very powerful character, enough to battle by himself. *The hallway seen in the first two Job Extension scenes is the same hallway Ovan finds Haseo unconscious in during the Prototype trailer for the G.U. games. category: The World R:2 Classes Category:The World R:X Classes *